


We used to be friends

by sqbr



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: Fanart, Gen, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Damien and William glaring at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We used to be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Having played through some more options since drawing this, I've discovered that my mental idea of what's going on does actually happen in canon! (If you join the Rose and the Wasp and send William to meet with Damien, I say trying not to give spoilers) So that is TOTALLY what this is a picture of.

[ ](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=william-damien-1.jpg)


End file.
